Tenma's promise
by antonietteblu
Summary: Allen is a young priest, bent on destroying yokai who killed his childhood lover. But what will happen when his childhood lover comes back as a yokai himself, with no memory of the past they shared together? Yullen, arekan,future lavi/tyki n lenalee/link
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_A silent breeze blew by, rustling the fronds of grass, and stirring the humid air. Warm air rose to the sky, stirring the heavens and the stars, but most of all, moving my heart. Leaning my head against the warm shoulder to my right, I murmured: "Yuu…. will you leave me?"_

_No response…_

_Tugging gently on the sleeve of the youkata that Yuu was wearing, I asked again. That beautiful face looked at me. The face that I knew since I was born, the face that I had seen for the first nine years of my life, and the face that I had grown to love. Those ultramarine blue eyes connected with my dull, grey ones. Much as many would regard our love as mere children's affection, for we were only nine and six respectively, I knew that our love run deep, more profound and passionate than any of the youths on kyuuen yoru (courtship night). "Allen…" he said, before embracing me, pressing my face into the crook of his neck. " I… will never leave your side. Not now, not ever. We may be children, but whatever happens, I'll take you through it. I swear, when the time comes, when it's our turn to experience kyuuen yoru, I will take you as my bride." smiling happily, I held his wrist, admiring how the ivory beads encircling his hand gleamed in the light. those very beads were my birthday present to him, and a symbol of my affection._

"_Allen… I will be with you… always." closing my eyes and letting myself get engulfed by warmth, I muttered… "__愛して__る…"_

_But little did I know that that sweet fantasy would end so soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man, but I will once I take over the world!**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter one: Kyuuen yoru**

"Allen… Allen… ALLEN!" with that, Allen was jolted awake with a start. Looking up, he saw his friend and fellow miko, lenalee, skip merrily towards him. "Allen, nii-san said that because the next four days are the Kyuuen, we get an unscheduled holiday!" Trying to seem happy at the prospect of a holiday, Allen smiled, but could not help but feel a twinge of sadness that the person he wanted to spend Kyuuen yoru with the most was gone(and would probably never come back). Pulling himself out of the pools of misery that he had been submerging himself in for the entire morning, he asked lenalee "Who are you going with? For the first dance tonight, I mean." She hesitated, and then replied "I'm probably going with link, or lavi, depending on who is available." looking at the bland and rather depressed look on Allen's face, she added "Of course, if you want, I can go with you as well." Smiling bitterly, Allen replied that he did not want to make lenalee force herself, even though he was well aware that both her and his other good friend, lavi, would gladly do anything that would make him smile again.

Lenalee watched Allen sadly; though Allen was usually a very cheerful and optimistic person, there were certain times of the year, especially from June the sixth till the tenth, (namely Kanda's birthday and the Kyuuen yoru) where he would suddenly descend into depths of misery. Sighing, she bade allen goodbye, and made a note to herself to drag Allen along to the Kyuuen that night, just to lift his spirits and take his mind off the depressing past.

The afternoon passed without much ado, comprising of a simple exorcism and blessing. Allen then returned to his room, where he donned a simple ensemble consisting of a dark blue hakama, over a grey kimono before donning a light blue uwagi. There, he sat and counted…

93…94…95…96…97…98…99…100…101

"Allen! You there?" Lavi's voice resonated into the room. This was the first time in eight years did lavi come late. Usually, allen counted to a hundred, and they would be there. Opening the door, Allen was greeted with the familiar sight of lavi in his dark purple happi, with his family crest emblazoned on the back. Lenalee looked cute as usual, in a light yellow yukata, embroidered with orange and red butterflies. Grimly, he followed the two to the town square, where the festival was held. It was evening, and a fire was burning at the centre, the red flames flickering and lapping at the sides of the pit hungrily, sending waves of heat at the young people, firing up their blood and strengthening their resolve, for the first night of kyuuen yoru- the courtship dance, was one of the most important. Sitting at the side of the square, Allen watched lenalee chat with other women, ranging from young girls like her to more matured women. Lavi was chatting up some dark, curly haired man who looked out of town, and Allen hoped dearly that lavi would not get tangled in a one night stand and mope thereafter. Allen sincerely wished that his good friends would be able to find suitable partners and settle down even though it would be sad to lose such good friends to marriage. Much as Allen himself wanted to find a suitable partner, but he knew that that was impossible, for the one and only person that was perfect for him was no longer on this world. He was taken by yokai, the very beings he detested, and would destroy whenever he had a chance.

Slowly, the rhythmic kyuuen music started, played by some of the villagers. The soft and haunting notes slowly rose to a smooth and melodious concerto. Allen sat in the shadows, watching lenalee dance with link, and lavi with that man he was talking to earlier. The music quickened, the rhythmic beats echoing and resonating around the square. The flames and the heat of summer, further accentuated by the pounding beats of the drum, was too much for Allen.

"_Don't take Yuu!"_

_The flames burned mercilessly._

_The villagers crowded around the town square, where the customary purification rites were performed on yuu._

"_The time has come!" the head chief of the village shouted._

"_The yokai terrorizing our village will never attack us again!"_

"_The price has been stated, the most beautiful child in the village…"_

"_Yuu!" the head chief shouted._

"_Yuu!" the entire village chanted his name, their voices resonating around the square._

"_Noooo! Why must it be Yuu!" Allen screamed, but his voice was drowned out by the chanting of the villagers._

"_Noooooooo!" Allen shouted repeatedly, his voice going shrill in desperation, but it was lost in the crowd._

Allen was huddled in a corner, tears streaming down his face. Looking at the people dancing around the fire, Allen had a sudden urge to join them. But he knew he couldn't, as after all, he had no partner to dance with.

All of a sudden, Allen felt a cold chill creep over him. A dark shadow flitted near the fire, weaving in between dancers, getting further and further away from Allen. Seemingly attracted by an unseen force, Allen walked closer, and what greeted his curious eyes was a beautiful man. His features were oriental, with sharp, well defined midnight blue eyes, and a lovely pale almond shaped face, framed by dark black tresses, which had a slight blue-ish sheen. His silky hair fell beyond his waist, and had a rather high and well sculpted nose. What enticed Allen the most were his lips, which though thin, were still very pronounced and dewy. That man looked like… No, it could not be, for Yuu was killed by yokai, and would never come back. But then who was this man who stood before him, who looked like a splitting image of Yuu?

Lifting his palm in front of his face in the traditional gesture, Allen waited to see the man's response. A small smile graced his delicate lips, and he took Allen's hand in his own as they began to dance in synch with the music, which had reverted back into the smooth and rhythmic beat.

Their sinuous forms encircled each other, taut skin just millimetres away. Their bodies brushed as they swayed and twisted as one with the music. As the beat picked up, and the drums started, their dance became more like a fight, of domination, a violent clashing of skin. One moment they would be inches apart from each other's face, and then one would whip away, leaving cold air the replace the heat that occupied the space previously. The heat generated by their bodies alone was comparable to that of the fire, and though Allen felt rather drained, he still carried on, out of sheer longing to feel the man's skin against his once again.

The music changed once again, this time with the notes rising and falling one after another, with occasional clear defined notes and taps of the drum. The man pulled Allen closer, pressing their warm bodies together, and pushed his knee in between Allen's legs. Gasping with surprise and pleasure, Allen pulled closer, wanting to connect his body with the taller mans. Grinding his hips against the other man, Allen could barely control his own voice as his action was returned. Placing his arms around the man, he ran his fingers through the silky hair. The man's knee was between his legs again, and he cursed inwardly the hakama which prevented his from feeling the full amount of pleasure. Hugging the man even closer, he closed his eyes, trying to melt into the other man's strong grip.

With a gasp, the man tore himself from Allen's grasp, fixing a piercing cold gaze on Allen, one so cold and emotionless that it scared him. The man seemed to get further and further away from Allen. " Yuu! Don't leave me!" Allen shouted, but he found himself immobilised, a felt a piercing pain in his right wrist. His head began to spin and his vision blur. All Allen could see before he fell to the ground was that cold look of hatred on the man's face.

Falling to the ground, Allen let the darkness engulf him

**Hahas, I finally finished this chapter. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes! What Allen said in the prologue was 'I love you'. I hope I can get chapter two up soon. Wait for it!XD Thanks for all the reviews! If you can, try to review cos I really want to know what you guys think if my story kay! Love you all! MUACKS^3^!**


End file.
